


【原创】若能使他降落

by Galtniss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Shop keeper Watanuki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 4





	【原创】若能使他降落

你相信平行世界，相信前世今生吗？

百目鬼静在床上睁开眼时，嘴里尝到一股咸味：他一摸脸颊，不知何时，自己又在睡梦中泪流满面。梦境中那个被迷雾包裹的瘦削身影仿佛仍在眼前徘徊，百目鬼攥紧被子，手中真实的布料触感终于将他拉回了现实。

脑海中反复回荡着祖父的话，百目鬼在那天的课堂上一直浑浑噩噩。不过，谁会介意好学生偶尔走神呢？成绩单上的A+明晃晃红艳艳，默认了许多跨越底线的行为。他翻动书籍时不小心被纸张划破了手指，伤口立刻就开始渗血。祖父曾说过这是噩兆，但无所谓。百目鬼将手指含在嘴里，尝到苦涩的铁锈味。

讲台上的教师还在讲解作文。这次的主题是分享未来的理想，百目鬼的名字被念到时，老师夸奖说，他的理想很清晰、很伟大，持续努力的话一定能做到。

百目鬼并不喜欢作文课，或者说，他对这一类需要表达自己的课程都不抱好感。他回想起小学时老师安排的同学讨论。老师问，同学们觉得爱是什么呢？那些七八岁的孩子，各个精力旺盛，滔滔不绝地分享自己天真的内心。有孩子说，我要每天给我爱的人买甜甜的棉花糖；有的说，我会每天给我爱的人送花；还有人说，猫猫超级可爱，我爱的人一定超级超级喜欢猫猫。

那时百目鬼坐在角落里一言不发。老师注意到这个沉默的男孩，温和地开口：“百目鬼君，你有什么看法呢？”

我会为他杀死生灵，我会把我的眼睛和我的血液都献给他。小小的百目鬼静郑重其事地说。

他的回答并没有得到赞赏。老师请了百目鬼的家长来，百目鬼百无聊赖地坐在办公室门外，听着老师忧心忡忡地向祖父告状。祖父温和地点头微笑，一句话都不说。

回家路上，祖父摸了摸他的头，问他：“阿静，你相信前世今生吗？”

百目鬼第二次标新立异，是因为他坚持声称最重要的人送的戒指一定要戴在食指。同学们背地里都说他是个怪小孩，眼看着沉默寡言，满脑子却不知在想些什么。他从来不笑，成天叨叨些鬼怪神明的事。这个世界，怎么会还有人相信这些？

高中的时候，百目鬼静认识了九轩葵。她是个可爱的女孩，随时随地都挂着一脸灿烂的微笑，被她真心祝福过的人总能在随后的生活中遇到些小幸运。两人相识后，百目鬼再也不将那些妖怪的故事向别人分享了。

九轩，你相信前世吗？

百目鬼同学对这方面感兴趣的话，我有推荐的书哟。女孩的笑容一如既往地温暖。我对解梦也很感兴趣呢！

百目鬼知道那不是梦。

他梦见了四月一日。科学家们说梦境中所形成的事件及场景，来自于人们已有的认知以及记忆，但他从没见过四月一日，从不知道他是谁。在百目鬼真实的生活中，从来没有像四月一日那样的人出现。他柔顺的黑发，白皙的皮肤，微笑时嘴角上扬的弧度，恼怒时眼底燃烧的火。他行走时优雅的身姿，华丽的和服下摆缓缓拂过古老的木质地板，细长的烟管夹在他骨节分明的指间，正散发袅袅烟雾。他近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。

从记事起到十八岁，百目鬼静无数次梦见四月一日。梦中，自己总是不愿意好好叫他的名字。他叫他喂，笨蛋，呆子，白痴，很少叫他四月一日。在那双澄澈的眼紧闭，灵动的面庞失了血色，白皙的皮肤遍布狰狞伤口，鲜血透过绷带缓缓渗出时，自己也曾绝望地唤他君寻。四月一日君寻。那个少年半眯着眼向他微笑，微凉的指间如羽毛般划过他的手掌。一直以来，谢谢你。四月一日嘴角上扬，神情却有些落寞。

梦境到这里就模糊了，四月一日的嘴还在一张一合，百目鬼却再也无法听清他接下来的话语。他从梦中醒来，脸颊上真实的湿润感盖过了梦中的痛觉。

百目鬼是大家眼中的优等生。他沉默寡言，从不说多余的话，对所有人都彬彬有礼，成绩单上的数字总让大家惊叹不已。他的一举一动都循规蹈矩，老师家长都呼吁其他同学视他为榜样。

在他们眼里，医生是一份备受尊敬的职业。大家夸奖他理想远大。他面不改色地撒谎，让别人看到他们希望的答案。然而，百目鬼对自己真实的心愿却缄默不语——他要找到四月一日。别的都无关紧要。

这很浪漫呢！九轩葵拍手称赞道，眼底闪烁着星星点点的光。

这一点都不浪漫。百目鬼静心想，只有痛苦。

有朋友托我问问，她想约你放学后去吃饭。随着年龄增长，这样的话语，渐渐多了起来。小葵很清楚答案，但出于礼貌，她还是得问问。

不了，百目鬼说。我需要赶快回家。

百目鬼确实需要赶回家。他要尽快地完成作业，看一会儿祖父留下的书，然后上床睡觉。

百目鬼喜欢睡觉，他沉迷于那些梦境。不知名学校天台上危险的经历与紧紧相握的手，雨水浸透全身却仍然执着地等待，每日放学午后色香味俱全的佳肴，开弓放箭时心底的钝痛，面对一只空洞无神的眼而骤然升起的怒火。他梦见四月一日，梦见牵手、拥抱、接吻，梦见衰老，梦见无可避免的固有死亡。

昨夜的梦里，百目鬼梦见下坠。不是他自己，是四月一日不断地坠入漆黑不可见的深渊。无数怨灵张开血盆大口，等待着将少年吞噬。百目鬼竭力伸出手去，却没能抓住他。绝望之余，他跪在地上一遍又一遍地，像过去无数个梦境那般呼喊：把我的血给他，把我的血给他！

清晨出门时，他遇见了领居家那个娇小可爱如洋娃娃一般的小女孩，五月七日小羽。小姑娘向他展露温暖的笑容，而百目鬼回想起两人初遇时，不约而同脱口而出一个词：四月一日。

像是某种对暗号的秘密帮派。

前世并不是无法追寻。小羽那样说。但这个过程太艰难，太痛苦。你会遭遇很多变故，你会发现一切都不再是记忆中的模样。那样真的太伤心了，为什么不向前看呢？

为什么不呢？人理应是向前看的，哪怕未来迎接自己的只有衰老死亡。接受自己将在某日死去的事实，好好享受现在的人生。忘掉过去那些心碎的源泉。为什么不呢？

我要找到他。百目鬼说。我不在乎我前十八年从未见过他。我要找到他，他不是梦中某个虚妄的幻影。他是真实的，他是四月一日，就好像我就是我。我必须见他，必须爱他，我不可能忍受没有他的人生。你明白吗？或许这是必然，是命运。我注定要爱他，无论他怎样看待我，无论他是否接受我。不管经历多少轮回转生，我都要记住他，我都要继续爱他。

即使这会痛苦万分？

即使这会痛苦万分。百目鬼斩钉截铁地说。我不在乎结局怎样，这就够了。

百目鬼静背着他的弓，手上紧握断掉的箭翎。这是他获取优胜时所用的箭，百目鬼却无法将它送出。他走在回家路上，脑海中闪过无数梦境的碎片。街边病死的流浪猫，脑袋脏兮兮乱糟糟的，黑色的毛全扭在一起。大片的紫阳花，花瓣是血一般骇人的红。一地破碎的玻璃，鲜血顺着淋漓的伤口流淌，无力垂落的苍白手臂。四月一日的面庞，微笑着的、悲伤的、恼怒的、沉思的，无数次惊鸿一瞥，最终的画面聚焦在他那独一无二的双眼。

路过某个古朴的建筑物时，百目鬼静停下了脚步。

这房子过于精美，反而在四周灰扑扑的高楼大厦的衬托下显得格格不入。快来吧，快来吧。神秘的氛围笼罩着那栋房子，似乎有看不见的生物在向他招手。

百目鬼走进了院子的大门。

房屋空空荡荡，但整洁的布置告诉百目鬼，这里一定有人居住。他行走在长廊，脚步敲击木质地板，轻微的哒哒声不绝于耳。越是靠近客厅，他的心中越是升起一股隐秘的期待。好像先前十八年的梦境，皆为这一日所做。

百目鬼拉开了客厅的门。

“欢迎来到我的店。”

淡薄的烟雾缭绕，营造出变幻莫测的气质。那少年模样的人好像只慵懒的大猫，优雅地躺在沙发上歇息，微眯的眼在百目鬼身上停留一瞬，似笑非笑，华光流转。纤细白皙的脚踝裸露在空气中，却仿佛点在心尖。他的存在宛如虚妄的梦境，混沌易逝，却叫人沉溺其中，甘之如饴、食髓知味。

“你的愿望，是什么？”

百目鬼并没有回答。倒不如说，他根本没有听清店主的问话。心底的声音，正一遍遍地重复着，从最初的惊愕，越发温柔缱绻。

我找到你了。


End file.
